A Night to Remember
by MrUnknown88
Summary: From the perspectives of Elektra and Bullseye, their thoughts on the fight on the rooftops. Their opinions and feelings on each other and something neither of them understood... an unspoken attraction. One that won't leave them even after this night is over...
1. Chapter 1

(Elektra's perspective)

I lost my mother, and now I've lost my father.

True, he wasn't always a good man, but he was still my father and only family left. I had to end things with my boyfriend at the time, because I couldn't take the pain and heartbreak anymore.

I want _revenge_.

I was tired of losing people. I'm the only Natchios left in this world. I could have just moved in with Matt and start a family, like he offered. But I couldn't, all I could think about is finding that man and killing him. The one they call Daredevil.

I spent the night before, training to kill him. Once it was clear the night later, I went on the hunt.

I should have realized he was telling the truth when he refused to fight me. I learned too late because when I took his mask off, I found the man I love, Matt Murdock.

As I realize my mistake, I heard someone whistle and laugh, like a school bully.

Matt informed me this was the man who called himself Bullseye. The actual killer of my father. Matt warned me to run, I should have listened. I had to make him pay. After I put Matt's mask back on so no one could recognize him, I picked up my sais.

I get up.

I breathe heavy.

I can hear him give me a wolf whistle.

That sends a chill down my spine. Not the good kind. I don't like being hit on in such a way, and to hear him finding me attractive disgusts me. I take some deep breaths to get over the discomfort and I raise my sais, ready to stab him to death.

"Hey, Orphan!" This pissed me off as I turned to face him. I see him on the next building extend his arms out in a playful manner. "Let's play!"

Angry, I swing my sais in response and grit my teeth. I run to the building nearby. I didn't bother to think how it was possible, likely because of my adrenaline, I jump several feet into the air.

I land and finally take a good look at this man, this Bullseye.

He's… _handsome_.

I slowly start to stand up straight as my I let my jaw drop for a moment.

I could see he was bald, with a beard. It was like my father, he'd probably approve of this man just for the facial hair and lack of top hair. If he hadn't murdered him, that is. His outfit was this motorcyclist looking jacket and ear piercings. He looks like the bad boy types I used to be into when I was a teenager to defy my father.

I'm not a teenager anymore though.

"Nice…" He says, sounding impressed with me. Whether he's complimenting me or saying that about me as a means of flirting, I don't know. It's probably the latter, which pisses me off. "Come on!" He says, gesturing me with his finger to come for him.

Asshole.

He's clearly taking advantage and hitting on me. He's likely pissing me off on purpose. It works. Gritting my teeth again, I throw my sai at him.

He catches it, very easily. This angers me, because it didn't kill him. That and one other reason.

That was impressive. Why did someone so evil do something like that?

He throws it back at me.

_I'll show you, you disgusting man._

I try to catch it. Instead, I fail. I called out in pain and fell to my knees.

Raising my hand, he can see the sai went through it. I can hear him laugh it off, like he made a silly mistake in spraying ketchup when trying to add some on a hot dog.

Struggling and giving a sharp grunt, I try to pull my weapon out of my hand.

_God, this hurts. I will kill this bastard._

That's all I can think properly as I manage to get the sai out of my hand. I breathe hard as I look back at my target. He jumped off his rooftop to another. I see him smirk.

Looking back, I realize I was acting in blind rage. Because I didn't bother to pick up my other sai, only the one I was hit with. I run and jump off again, this time landing not far from him.

We run to each other.

I swing my sai, he dodges. I lift my leg to kick him, he dodges again by ducking. He rises up and I see a chance. I swing one more time. I make my mark. A small cut on his right cheek.

_Perfect._

He stops and feels his own cheek, seeing some blood. That should have made me happy, I almost smiled. Instead, he smiles at me.

_He's impressed that I cut him?!_

But there's something else about that smile. It looks delighted, almost sexually stimulated.

_Did hurting him actually give him pleasure? Am I actually giving him a hard-on?!_

The thought and his smile further enraged me.

I strike at him with a stabbing motion, but he blocks me by using his own long jacket as if it were a cape. I swing again and he dodges. At this point, I'm blind with rage. I'm so blinded that I didn't see his sucker punch.

Looking up, I see that smug look on that face I want to rip off.

I hate being touched normally, so being punched would no doubt piss me off.

Making a snarling look, I try to stab him. He catches my arm before my weapon could reach him. The feeling of his hand on the exposed skin of my arm sent disgusted shivers through my body. It's met with pain as he punches me again. This time he hit my side. He could probably notice it right now, but I'm not so much angry as I am uncomfortable and desperate to get away from his touch. So, I punch him with my free left arm to get him to let go. He does so and I resume my stabbing attempt. I just want this disgusting man dead.

He dodges both of my attempts easily. He then jumps up and kicks me in the gut. How he could be that strong is anyone's guess, but he manages to knocks me back as though I were hit by a car.

I hit what I can only assume is part of the air conditioning of the building. It hurt, a lot. My back is in pain. I see him coming at me, not only with the intent to do harm, but also like a dog in heat. This is actually turning him on as if we were on some kind of date, one at a gritty street styled BDSM dungeon given how we're dressed. This sickens me.

I get up and jump, spinning to do a 360, and stand on the other air duct. He follows suit. I see that disgusted smile, he's definitely turned on by this.

Angry, I tried to kick him. He blocked my leg. I can tell even though I'm wearing leather pants, he's ecstatic to touch me there. Especially since I'm wearing form-fitting pants. He then starts reaching out for me, with his jacket acting as a weapon of some kind. I managed to dodge by moving back and start swinging my sai to slash him.

Even though I've spent years as a martial artist, I'm not thinking like one. I'm lashing out in anger.

He took advantage of this, grabbing my arm during one swing, he hits me once in the face, then again to make me let go of my weapon and finally a backhanded slap that knocks me on the floor, facedown.

My legs off the air duct and hanging off, my feet barely touching the floor. As I groan in pain I feel, I see Bullseye walking towards me. He's smiling.

Annoyed, I try to push myself up. He doesn't let me get up to continue to fight, he presses his hand on my back and does a backflip on me, pushing me down into the air duct.

After a second where I try to take a breath, I feel him grab the back of my head, hard. My hair is being pulled, he lifts my head up. Once I was about a foot up, he slams my head into the air duct.

The pain is getting too much. My back, my hand, my arm and now my head. Suddenly I felt less like avenging my father and more getting away from this man. If this man wasn't trying to kill me in a sadistic manner, he'd probably go further and rape me.

Before I can do anything, Bullseye grabs me. Taking me by the shoulders and what I assume to be either my pants or my ass, I'm too in pain to tell if he's molesting me or not at the same time, he somehow manages to lift me in the air and throw me a few feet away. I land on another air duct. This time I with my whole body on top, my back still facing him.

For about five seconds, it's a moment of relief. I realize I can't win unless I have a clear mind. Unfortunately, I'm too full of rage to think straight. My emotions have always been my biggest problem, I react to things fast.

_And to think, I found this man handsome at first._

"You're good, Baby, I'll give you that."

Hearing this, I look past my left shoulder to see him.

"I'll give you that."

_Baby? You're hitting on me? While literally hitting on me?_

_You murdered my father, you're clearly trying to kill me and I'm firmly positive you'd rape me if you weren't hired by whoever it was to get rid of me._

With this in mind, I started turning to face him.

"But me?" He looks to his right hand and performs a slight of hand card trick. "I'm _magic_."

He's clearly toying with me, acting as though he's impressing me.

If he weren't such a disgusting monster, I'd be impressed, but not to the point he's probably thinking.

Facing him, while using my arms as support since I'm still leaning back, I glare.

He smiled. He gave me a playful smile.

God, I hate this man. He's having fun tormenting me, acting as if we're on a date.

The part that disgusts me most is the adrenaline I feel.

Combat is something is genuinely sexually stimulating with me. I actually prefer men who can fight with me. This man would fit this, but he's clearly a psychopath. His clearly attraction to me sickens me. I ignored how it felt fighting this man, ignore the stimulation while trying to ignore the pain.

Suddenly, Bullseye drops his smile and throws his playing card at me. I didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. He cut the choker on my neck, cutting my neck at the same time. It's not a deep cut that I'd die, but it hurts and I feel blood. I did raise my head up in response to the pain, reaching out with my hand taking a deep breath.

As I continue feeling this new pain, I hear the faint sound of something metal being picked up, followed with footsteps. I try to look in that direction, but the pain takes precedence as I barely open my eyes.

I see him.

Bullseye, with my sai. The same sadistic smile on his face.

Realizing what he's going to do, I try to get up, but I'm exhausted from all this.

He kneels down, bringing his hand to me in an almost helping gesture. I swing my arm at him, trying to get him to go. I then cover my face with that same arm, hoping to block him from touching me. In retrospect, he could have put his hands on any other part of me exposed, but I just wanted him gone. Seeing him offering me a hand, I swat away again. His smile grows as he avoids my arm and goes for my neck. He grabs me.

I feel him squeezing the cut and I gasp in pain.

Somehow, he's starts lifting me from the neck. Barely registering, I grit my teeth and see him with an almost loving smile. Reluctantly, I'm mewling in pain. I grab his left arm grabbing me with my right arm and place my left arm on his chest as we get up.

We both breathe heavy.

Him in sadistic and almost sexual ecstasy.

Me from pain and exhaustion.

We're both standing. If anyone saw us, they'd assume we were a couple, given how we're holding onto each other and he looks almost in love. I suppose in his own sociopathic way, he thought this was a date.

He looked at me for about 2 seconds as he blinks and starts moving in. His smile drops and he closes his eyes. He tries to bring me closer.

I know what he's trying to do and I don't want that.

I would rather die.

No, I'd rather kill him.

I want nothing to do with him, I'd never let this man kiss me.

He makes me sick.

With that in mind, I try and stop myself from getting close, not letting him give his kiss. Unfortunately, he wants it so badly. He once again comes in and brings me closer. I'm getting afraid, desperate, and slowly enraged again. I stop myself from having our mouths touch just in time. Any closer and our lips would indeed touch. A third attempt happens. He comes in, puckering his lips and I move my head back in defiance. I formed a scowl as best as I could.

We're still close, to close for comfort.

As I let go of his arm and push on him with both of mine, he sighs deeply and looks away. Why I'm not sure, nor do I want to. Perhaps he's heartbroken, or he wishes he had more time play with me, to impale with me with a weapon of his own.

In the back of my mind, I think back to how I had my first kiss with Matt on a rooftop like this one. He started the kiss, only I actually wanted it and what we had was a genuine interest. Here? Bullseye is handsome and can match me, but his very presence and the fact that I think this makes me want to vomit.

He continues trying to kiss me as he brings out faces as close as possible without doing so.

His words are spoken violently, but almost lovingly.

"And now for my next trick…"

He then pushes me back a bit. My hands are no longer on him and they fall off. He then brings my face closer and I know this is it. This is where he kisses me.

I would try to take advantage of it and kick him as his grip somewhat loosens. But something unexpected happened.

He didn't kiss me. Instead, I stop with our lips barely inches apart. He smiled, and I looked somewhat relieved, but terrified.

It's at this moment I finally look into his eyes.

His dark, frightening eyes.

I see sadistic pleasure from how he's harmed me and from killing my father.

I see an almost sexual pleasure from what he's done.

I see some shred of respect for the fact that I fought back. He's probably not used to this and likes having a woman fight back.

I see an obvious attraction, or more accurately lust. If he wasn't trying to kill me, he'd definitely try to rape me.

I see… something else.

It's odd, I'm looking into his eyes and I see something in this monster that got my attention.

I can't explain it, even after I described what I just saw.

It's like, something that's making me want to look into his eyes.

It's as if I see something there that I find attractive.

I reluctantly admit he's handsome, but his eyes are somehow hard to stop looking into.

It's like for a brief moment, we can see into each other's souls and there's a non-verbal exchange that lets us understand one another.

It ends abruptly when he pushes me back and reveals he still has my sai. Those odd feelings of attraction gone, I look in terror at what he's doing.

"No! No!" I hear Matt scream.

With that grin of his, he brings the sai down. I close my eyes.

STAB.

The sai goes into my gut. He's gutting me like a fish. Barely opening my eyes after I grunt in pain, I look down and see he's somehow strong enough to also lift me off the floor and several inches off.

I don't think of that. I think of one thing. The pain.

This hurts more than what I've felt before. More than my hand, my back, my arm, my head or my neck. It's straight through my body.

I show the pain on my face, I'm on the verge of tears from it. Bullseye, who I can see from the bottom of my eyes, is smiling like he's orgasming.

After I finish gasping, I finally notice how close our faces are. I try to back away again, but this only amuses him.

He moves in and my mouth drops somewhat from the surprise, and his opens wide.

Our upper and bottom lips touch and I barely felt his tongue touch my lower lip as he bites down on it. His lips soon cover my lower one. He's kissing me while still causing me more pain.

I can feel him breathing hard enough to move my hair. I can smell his breath, full of alcohol. I can feel his lips, forming a smile.

As I close my eyes for a moment, so many things flow through my mind.

I failed, and this monster is kissing me in front of my injured boyfriend. All the while, he is also gutting me with the weapon I trained to kill him with.

And the kiss, though painful, had another effect.

I realized it felt… _nice_. His lips felt nice on mine. I look to him and I can see him enjoying it. The joy and lust in his eyes as the connect to mine. I can see him wanting me to kiss him back.

I won't. I slowly glare into his eyes. I don't care how nice he's trying to make this kiss feel, or the odd moment we shared, this man is killing me and he murdered my father. I won't do anything but make it clear that I hate him.

Looking either heartbroken or angry I'm not kissing him back, Bullseye lets go of my lip, ending the kiss. He then violently removed the sai he pierced through my body, making me gasp and lower my head a little. We then looked into each other again, and I see there is still some attraction to me, but also a sort of longing. He then threw me away, violently.

I roll on the floor, hitting my head, and I finish rolling with my back to him.

I hear a helicopter, I hear the police calling out to him. It takes me moments later before I try to get up, getting to Matt. I notice a rose nearby, one I didn't notice before. He must have thrown it to me while I had my back turned. I'm assuming it's his own messed up attempt at being romantic.

I feel blood dripping from my stomach, where he gutted me. I try to stay conscious as I crawl to Matt. I gasp for air. I feel as though I've been raped right in front of the man I love. Matt is above me, in complete shock. I only have enough air to say one thing.

"Help me…"

"Stay…" He says. "Stay with me…"

I look into his eyes… they're blind and covered. I can't even look him in the eyes. The last eyes I ever look into were the eyes of my father's killer. It should have been him who died tonight, not me. That was my goal, to look into the eyes of my father's killer as he dies, not as I die.

I gasp one last time and close my eyes. I feel Matt kiss my forehead. I wish it were my lips, to get the feeling of Bullseye's mouth off of mine.

I feel my heartbeat slowing down.

I try to think of Matt.

I can't.

All I think of… is _him_. I shouldn't be thinking of him, like how I shouldn't have found him attractive.

His eyes.

His smile.

His kiss.

His… voice…

His… _kiss…_


	2. Chapter 2

(Bullseye's Perspective)

It was just a job, like any other. I was hired to kill this Natchios guy. I was supposed to deal with his daughter another day. Just my luck, she attacked the dick in red for me. I saw her, steppin' out un twirling her pointy little knives.

It's as if one of those things were cupid's arrow. Love hit me.

This was the old man's daughter? She's gorgeous! I didn't get a good look at her when I offed her old man, but I knew she had to be attractive. This? She's hot.

I hear her speakin'.

"Remember me?"

From then on, I ignored what she and the devil were talkin' about. I just saw how she fought. She knows what she's doin' and she looks good doin' it.

What I'd give to do her. Right here and now. But for now, business before pleasure.

Ah, fuck business. This is fun.

I saw her stab the little shite in the shoulder, then she pulled his mask off. I don't see what he looks like, and I don't care. I recall her shoutin' about her pa, so she musta recognized him as someone who didn't kill him. That's when I made my move. I whistled and laughed at her mistake. She turned and got a good look at me. After she looked to old red, I spoke out to her.

"Come out, girl!"

She put the red guy's mask back on. I'll deal with him later. For now, I got one helluva date right now.

I see her get up, holding her toys. I can see her ass.

I like what I see.

I let her know with a whistle.

That either pissed her off or excited her. I can tell from how she fought she gets her kicks from this, like me.

I decide to press her buttons some more, she's even hotter when she's mad.

"Hey, Orphan!" She turns to face me. I open my arms out to her. "Let's play!"

She twirls those things, then runs towards the end of the building. She jumps off and lands. She can see me.

I can tell, even though we're far apart, she likes what she sees too.

She stood, taking deep breaths and taking me in with her eyes. She's probably undressing _me_ with _her_ eyes too.

I let her know I'm into her.

"Nice." I compliment her, I'm genuinely impressed. I want more, so I motion for her to come to me. "Come on."

That pissed her off. Good, I like her feisty and fiery attitude.

She threw one of her toys at me.

I catch it.

I feel excited to just touch this thing. I'm touching the same thing as this exciting woman.

A smile comes to my face. I'm impressed with her, so I throw it back to see how she reacts. She doesn't run away, she stands her ground and tries to catch it.

She failed. It hits her. It takes her a moment before she shows her arm. It went right through her hand. I laugh. I can't help but laugh at how she screwed up. Clearly, I threw too hard. Already, I feel like we're connecting.

She pulls it out of her hand. It must hurt like hell, but she carries on. Once she does, she looks back at me.

God, I wanna do her.

I jump off a rooftop and land on some air conditioning system. I smile at her, ready for her to try.

She gets up. She dropped one of her blades after what happened to her hand and didn't bother picking it up. She's too impatient, since she comes running at me and jumps off the rooftop to fight me.

She really wants me. If I had a few nights with her, I'd make her forget her old man. I'd make her realize how badly she'd want me.

I would not even mind a few little ones, just to show that she gave birth to the babies of her papa's killer.

Don't have time to fantasize.

She swings her pointy thing, but I dodged. She threw a kick, but I dodged that too. She took advantage of my lack of focus and cut me on the right cheek.

I stop and check for blood.

This woman definitely wants me dead.

This somehow makes her even more gorgeous.

I smile. Not just any smile. It's the kind you give to woman to let her know that you wanna fuck her all night long. The kind that let her know you want her so badly.

I can see it getting a rise out of her. Just as her being pissed off with me is getting a rise out of me… or at least part of me. That part's probably been pointier and harder than her little pokey knife since the moment she laid eyes on me.

I swing my arm out at her while grabbing part of my coat to knock her weapon away as she tries to stab me. We repeat it and I can see her beautiful face gritting her teeth. She may have a face I'd suck mouths with, but I'm not so into her that I don't throw a sucker punch. I do just that and I can't help by grin.

She's just so fun.

She manages to snap out of it in time to try and stab me again. I catch her arm and I can feel her lovely skin on my fingers. It's so soft and smooth and I can feel her muscle. Damn do I wanna make love to her! Still, we're playing right now, so I punch her in the side. She responds with a sucker punch of her own. I saw how uncomfortable she was when I had her arm in my hand, and I can't help but admit to wanna to do her even more.

I'd do her until she wanted it.

She tries to stab me again, but I dodge more. I see an opening and I hop and throw kick at her. It's strong enough to launch her away and into the main AC unit. Her back arching and likely broken, I run to her. At this moment, I'd just get on top of her and rip her pants off, but she gets up and turns. She turns while hopping to the other shaft, in a way that looked badass and sexy at the same time.

It turns me on and I let my face show it.

She's not flattered by that, so she tries and kicks me.

I block it. I get the feeling she really wants me in between her legs.

She wants me, deep down.

I reach out for her, using my jacket. She backs away.

Once she gets a chance, she starts swinging her toy at me.

I dodge her as well.

I see each swing, she's much more furious and much more gorgeous.

It makes me harder.

I grab her arm before she can hit me and I land a few blows. I punch her once to hurt her, I hit her again with the force to make her let go. Then, I backhand her into falling down.

She falls facedown. She groans in pain.

I walk to her, smirking. She's just so hot. I'd love to just tear her pants off right now… but I got a job to do.

She tries to get up, so I make sure she stays down.

I do a backflip, pushing down on her back with my hands.

Once I finished, a get to my knees. I grab back of her head with her hair.

I can feel it in my hands as I lift her up.

I slam her pretty head down on the metal.

She's in pain.

It's so hot.

I grab her by the arm and I grab her ass.

I wish I could do the latter for a different reason.

Still, I'm having too much fun.

I throw her a few feet away.

I see her fly like an angel before landing and hurting herself.

I hear she's Greek. I remember the story of Icarus, where the little dick took his papa's wings and flew. He got too close to the sun, so they melted. She flew too close to something as hot as the sun, me, and she's fallen.

I walk away from her, my arms up.

She's just… so much fun.

She's so hot.

God, I want her.

But Fisk won't let me have her.

I'm positive she'd forget the old man and want me.

I wouldn't even mind some little ankle biters, so long as we made them… and I'd spend every night repeating the process with her.

But… I got a job to do.

I can at least take satisfaction that I killed her.

I defeated this amazing woman.

The thought of her death does give me joy.

I hear her breathing hard.

I look back and smile as she's turned away from me, trying to get up.

If I weren't on a deadline thanks to Fisk, I'd do her before finishing her.

Still, I decide to end our date now.

"You're good baby, I'll give you that."

She turns to look at me over her shoulder. God, her pain is so damned sexy.

"I'll give you that."

It's true, she's good… actually, she's amazing. The best woman I've ever fought. Most are terrified, too terrified and barely put up a fight.

She's good only in comparison to me. Otherwise, she's amazing.

Looks like that pissed her off, because she turns and looks at me with that lovely glare.

"But me?" I show her my hand and perform a card trick I've been practicing. "I'm magic."

She glares at me as she sits back.

It's like she doesn't want to be impressed by me after I made an attempt to look cool.

That glare doesn't detract from her hotness.

I smile.

She loves playing hard to get, doesn't she?

She won't play for long. Our game ends.

I throw the card in my hand. The force I throw it at cuts her.

I aimed at her neck, I want to get a good look at it without that choker. I did it too well, I cut her and cause her some pain.

Seeing her reach out with her hand and breath as the cut bleeds… turns me on.

I kick her sai up and catch it. I look at her weapon, which is in my hands now. It was in her hands. I can feel her sweat mixing with mine. Just like her blood mixed with mine, as I notice the tip had my blood while the rest was hers from when it went through her hand.

I breath heavy… I'm gonna do it.

I'm gonna gut the most amazing woman I've ever met.

I think I'm in love.

I see her breath heavy from the pain. She sees me coming.

I can tell she wants to get up, but can't.

I reach out and she weakly tries to slap me away. I move my hand away. I try and find an opening to touch her as she hides her face from me with her arm. It's like we're kids playing a game, and she thinks I have cooties. She takes one last look at me and tries backhanding my hand.

I smile. Her playing hard to get and fear of me is just too much fun.

I avoid her arm and reach for her neck.

The face she made when I grabbed her… it's almost like the face she'd probably make if I had a chance to do her.

I pull her up as she grits her teeth. Her right hand grabs my arm and her left goes to my chest. The look on her face as we stand just screamed for me to do her.

I hold her close, her pain and sexy looks just make me want her.

She fears me.

She hates me.

She probably thinks I'm attractive.

I wanna kill her.

I wanna do her.

I want… to feel her.

I can't help it any longer.

I drop my euphoric smile a bit to kiss her.

I pull her in.

She panics. She's either shy, afraid of me, or just disgusted by me. Either one is irrelevant because I want her mouth on mine.

She has the strength to resist as she keeps still while my mouth ends up where it was going.

I pull her down again as I rise up.

Out mouths almost touch. Just a little more.

I make one more attempt, but she pulls back.

I look at her not as her killer, but as someone in love.

Her hand no longer grabs my arm. Now it presses on my shoulder like the other.

I look away and exhale.

God… she's amazing.

She rejects me.

It saddens me, but I don't care. She'd want me if I kept her.

But just being around her drives me crazy.

This is love, isn't it?

I finally found her. My perfect woman. I've fallen in love.

I gotta kill her.

Still, it's amusing how the woman of my dreams wants me dead for killing her old man.

I got a job to do. I'm hoping in the next life… we can do each other.

I look back up and look into her eyes… her lovely green eyes.

I keep her close, close enough to kiss her.

My mouth moves as though I could end up kissing her.

"And now for my next trick…"

She groans a bit as I push her back and pull her in.

I wanna mess with her one more time to see if she thinks I'll kiss her.

Depending on it goes, I might change my mind.

I pull her back in, but I stop before our mouths could touch.

She looks terrified.

I smile.

It was there… our eyes looked into each other's.

I can look into her eyes.

I see fear.

I see hatred.

I see sadness.

I see… an interest.

There it was.

She is attracted to me, just like I knew she was.

I can see her being attracted to me like a high school girl who wants bad boys.

I'm the definition of a bad boy.

We look like a couple already. Not just because of how close we are, but how we're dressed. We look like a biker couple

We'd be perfect… wouldn't we?

Our children would be perfect… just the handsomest little bastards ever.

And they would definitely be bastards, I'd never let her know my real name.

Elektra Natchios and Bullseye would have to do.

Unfortunately for you, my love, it can't happen now.

Or ever…

Unless… no.

My love for you isn't enough to stop this.

You should have let me kiss you, or kiss me now.

Maybe then… the look in your eyes would have been satisfied.

A shame too, from that look, it felt like… we connected.

I push her back and pull out her sai.

Her eyes widen as I get ready.

"No! NO!"

I hear the jealous devil call out.

He's upset I didn't get her so active.

Still, I smile and do it.

I see her face contort in pain.

I smile as euphorically as I can.

She finishes her small groan in pain as she opens her eyes and grits her teeth.

The pain comes in and she gasps for air in a silent scream.

She's… gorgeous. Even in death, she's the most amazing thing I've ever seen.

I love it. I love her. I love the sight of her pain. It makes me happy.

She gasps for air one last time as she notices how close we are. She tries to move her head away.

I smile.

Even now, she's afraid of me, still playing hard to get.

I won't let her go.

I will get what should have happened sooner.

I close the gap, my mouth opened and our lips touch.

I wanted to stick my tongue in and touch hers, but the angle she's at wouldn't let me. So, I lick her lower lip a bit.

I bite down.

I wanted her whole mouth, but this will do.

I kiss mostly her lower lip, but I feel her upper one a bit.

I breath so heavily that her hair moves.

We look into each other's eyes.

There it was again, the connection.

It's still there.

I look down to take a moment to enjoy this.

I smile.

I look up into those eyes of her's again. She tearing up from the pain. Or maybe she wishes I did her before death.

She can tell what I'm thinking.

She should kiss me back. She should enjoy this. Because I can see it. She wants me.

She slowly starts to glare.

The attraction is still there, but she still refuses to give in. Either because I'm killing her, or because I killed her old man.

Don't see why she's upset, I heard they didn't always get along.

You'd think she'd be warmer to me for removing him.

Still, she refuses to give in to this magnetic attraction between us.

I get upset. She rejects me.

I end the kiss, pulling her lip back before letting it go.

I pull the blade out of her.

She gasps for air a bit.

We look into each other's eyes one more time.

There it is… the attraction.

My favorite victim… Elektra Natchios.

The woman of my dreams.

My first and only real love…

I don't say anything. I know it's painful our love ended this way.

With our eyes, we bid each other goodbye.

Goodbye, my favorite victim and my love.

This was the best date I've ever had.

It would've been better if we fucked though…

I throw her away, sending the pain of never getting to have fun with her again with her.

I see her roll a bit before she stopped, her back facing me.

I toss her little toy away.

Now would have been my chance to be there for her. Be the last face she saw. Just to drive in I won and I want her.

But I hear the helicopter and see the light.

The cops want to arrest me.

I look down at my lover once again.

I take out the rose Fisk wanted me to give her.

It's his calling card, not mine. Still, I add my own touch.

I lightly rub it against my forehead, to show that this rose is from me.

It's his sign, but this one was give to her, by me.

I throw it down, it lands next to her… my angel.

I rub my lips, the feeling of her mouth won't leave me.

I gotta get my game face on… I got someone else to kill.

Still, once I left my love. I made a call.

Someone she knows… that I know too.

"Hey, Stick…"

We will have our rematch soon, my love.


End file.
